Protection
by Haikairi
Summary: I Promised to protect him even if it would lead to Discord. Rated T for me being Paranoid. Post-games of Dissidia 012 and FF13-2. Can't make a good Summary. Please R/R. Bits of Hoperai in later chapter.
1. Crystallize

[A/N] Haii anyone who bother to read this I decided to make a Dissidia Fiction but mainly focused on FF13 characters and my main OC. Just so you know I don't have the game but I watched a lot of the cut scenes to know what's it about kind of, hopefully. Ps I don't like the ending as much as most of you also the only reason it's mainly about FF13 is because we didn't have a Ps3 until my brother got one around last December so basically i only played FF13 but I 'm not that clueless and btw In the beginning it takes place in the end of FF13-2 I mean major spoilers so hope you like it. Oh yeah it may be a little Hope X Lightning ish I do like the pairing but I not intending to make them a couple in this Fan fiction.

* * *

Protection (Can't think of a name.)

Hope's View

What's going to happen? It's was suppose to be a happy ending. We were suppose to fix the timeline to avoid world destruction, but now Etro and Serah is dead. I still wonder if it's to late for Lightning, did Caius really kill her? Right now the whole world is in chaos maybe there was no way for Pulse and Cocoon to have a happy ending after all maybe it was just meant to die off. Right now every one is frighten and depressed about Serah's death especially Snow he never really had a chance to marry his true love and he's in a state of denial, kind of like me with Lightning, My instincts tell me she dead but I don't want to believe it. I know that for sure because right now I'm in Valhalla, looking for her alone. Noel told me to stay there where it's safe. I can't right now they may have hope but I don't.

I still wondered how Light could stay here it was so silent and lonely, it drives me insane. I guess Lightning left me again, just like the time I couldn't keep up with her when I was 14. Maybe it was a mistake being here, The only place I didn't possibly search was Etro's Throne and maybe a secret entrance I had no idea was or knew how to open. I walked in to the Throne room looking at the big gloomy view and saw something on Etro's throne. Wait the shape looked familiar it was holding a gun blade, Pink hair put to the side, wait?

"Lightning!" It was useless she was crystallized just like Fang and Vanille. "What happened to you?"

Though I thought I alone my pleads didn't go unheard. "She is stuck in Dissidia and dealt to much damage to revive to the next cycle."

I was shocked I replied shouting "What are you talking about?" the next thing I knew a bright shine flashed and a woman appeared she had fair skin and Long Golden hair apparently I knew she had to do with this.

"What did you did to her." she replied calmly but the news said was devestating "Her spirit is somewhere in Dissidia but is faded away and can't be revived even with my full strength." What did she mean what was she?

"Hope..." I couldn't take it I blurted out "Who are you? Why did you let this happen to her!" I fell to me knees and started to cry, she looked down I think showing a sign of sympathy.

"I'm Cosmos, Godess of Harmony, she faded fighting manikins which were made by Chaos, the god of discord." She faded fighting for harmony, "Cosmos."

She looked into my eyes "The next cycle is there a way she can be saved?" she replied but it was doubtful "My powers have weakened due to Chaos but if we beat him I might have enough power to revive her." I thought about it was like a suicide mission even if we do beat Chaos I may or may not get her back. "Cosmos I'm in."

She looked shocked probably not expecting that answer. "Hope are you sure?" I looked at her seriously and nodded. "As you wish." Then the next thing I got covered in a bright light and didn't remember anything, but I was suppose to protect Cosmos from Chaos.

* * *

Lira's View

When I was little I read stories about the goddess of Harmony, Cosmos and Chaos the god of Discord. Every once in a while people were chosen from different dimensions to protect Harmony but there were also those who weren't kind who fought to destroy peace and harmony who represented discord. Lance and I read would have read those stories everyday until he disappeared years later. He left a note at my window saying he had to leave and gave me a final gift of a yellow crystal shaped like a sparkle held by a sliver chain. That was the first and last gift I received from him, years later I was reject of Lost time I wasn't even athletic or intelligent to prove anything to anyone. I did have friends for example Winter, Kairi, Wendy and Apple but I shoved them away, they were to nice and amazing to be friends with me they deserved something better. I still read the stories about the guardians but I read them less frequently as the years passed my eyes.

I woke up to see my ordinary white bedroom and I stared at the clock 7:29 a.m. pretty early for a weekend in my opinion at least, It's pretty lonely here and silent too, the only sound I here is the sound of my thoughts and the ocasional birds outside the window. I sighed and looked at the calender, Sunday April 18, that was the day Lance dissapeared and gave me this pendant. I never had any guardians to take care of me and he was the closest person to know as a guardian. I got up and prepared myself for the day.

I put on my white satin vest with gold esscents, sleeves that start on my elbows and covers my hands,yellow converse and pendant. I brush my long ebony hair and put it to the side of my head and left bringing my staff in case of trouble.

I left looking through the market and saw a lady with long gold hair staring at me. I told myself she was just looking behind me. I guess it's just an ordinary day here. Then I heard a whisper saying "now." I saw a dove fly and take my pendant.

"Hey!" I started chasing the bird trough out a majority of the city until i was in the outskirts of town which I never go to but something interesting appeared because I saw a Crystal that was holding a Sword, wait this statue looks oddly familiar it has piercing blue eyes and brown messy hair, wait, it's Lance.

"I guess you found me." I saw the lady in the market thought instead of he earlier rags she was glowing and in a angelic white and gold dress that perfectly complimented he body.

"Who are you?" she was holding the dove that stole my pendant and took it out of this beak.

"Do you remember those stories you read?" she handed over the pendant and gave me a book that looked oddly familiar.

"The Legend of Dissidia" I asked her "What does this have to do me?"

She said something that surprised me "You have been chosen to protect Harmony in the next cycle." That must mean she was the Goddess of Harmony. I was shocked that she was in front of me but why me?

"Why did you choose me? There's people in Lost time who are better than me." she looked at me with sympathy and responded.

"Don't underestimate yourself." she looked as calm as ever then I put down my head saying. "I'm sorry I can't."

As I walked back someone more like something grabbed my shoulder. "Lira they need you don't leave." I looked back and saw Lance but he was transparent.

"Lance, What happened to you?" He looked back sadly and said "I got ambushed around the fifth cycle and they couldn't revive me."

I fell on my knees and tears escaped my eyes. "Lance is there anything I could do to revive you?"

He looked down and sighed. "If you defeat Chaos there's a chance." I had to think about, well no one will miss me either way, what did I have to lose.

"Okay I'll be your guardian." The goddess nodded and a bright light bathe me the next time I knew I lost my memory.

* * *

[A/N] Remember I only watched the cut scenes of Dissidia 012 (Well a majority) and please help me because I almost have no idea what I'm talking about and btw can someone give me a list of people who didn't revive I know for sure there's Lightning but I don't know the rest. Hope you enjoyed it and tell me if this should be crossover or I'm not. If anyone one is OOC tell me and describe there personality beside my OC's and the people from ff13.


	2. Awaken

Me: Haii anyone who reads this.  
Hope: Uh Lightning who is she talking to?  
Lightning: I don t know maybe she s crazy.  
Me: Hey! I heard that.  
-Gets Stared at-  
Me: Okay so anyways I accepts any types of review besides flaming or bashing ..  
Lira: Hey guys who s she talking to?  
Hope: We don t know.  
Lira: Is she crazy?  
Me: -gives up- Just enjoy the story.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Square Enix or any of the characters besides Lira and the other Ocs I m too lazy to put.

* * *

Protection

By:PeachyPockii/Haikairi

Hope's View

Where am I? I woke up groggily and very light headed. I feel so confused, I don't remenber anything about my past, I only knew I was here to protect harmony but I feel there's more to that. I took a while to look through my toughts nothing. I sighed, what do I do now? I observed my surrounding, I was just in a plain white space which looks like it could go on for miles and miles. I looked through pockets and the only thing I had was a boomerang and a knife, I wonder what was happening in my world?

* * *

Noel's View

I can't believe it, I made a promise to Lightning to protect her, I failed miserably. Right now I have to deal with a depressed and raged Snow, a guilty consincess and a quiet Hope. Wait where's Hope. I walked to Alyssa and asked "Hey have you seen Hope?"

Alyssa responded kind of confused " I don't really know, he said he had to be somewhere very important."

I thought about it, Important right? Then it hit me, he went to Valhalla alone, dang it hope I told you not to go there. I ran off to the portal (I spoiled the ending by reading and I don't know how they got there.) I ran off to the throne room to see what I feared a crystallized Lighting next to a crystallized Hope bowing down to her. "HOPE!"

* * *

Hope's View

This place is pretty empty, I tried to look to find hints about my past but I was interupted by a small moan. What was that I looked to see a girl with ebony hair lying down unconicess. I immediately ran to her shaking her shoulders. "Hey wake up!" she slowly opened her eyes just to collaspe again.

"Don't worry just wait for a few more minutes." I looked back and saw Cosmos as calm as ever. "What's happening?"

I saw a crystal floating in her hand "Usaully when people entered Dissidia their memories get stored in an crystal, to find it you have to find yourself and what you believe in,, but it's harder than you'd expect"

I looked closely at the crystal, it showed various flashbacks but none of them would lead to mine. I turned my head down and saw the girl still lying unconscious. "So she's okay." Cosmos nodded and dissappeared with a flash of light.

I sat down next to the girl and pulled out a knife and observed it, the metal was engraved with the words "Lightning"

* * *

Lira's view

I saw memories fading before me, I opened my eyes to quickly see a man in his early twenties with platinum hair, emerald green eyes. Then quickly went unconscious. By now I barely knew what what going on but I heard the whole conversation with Cosmos and the man. Where would I find my crystal? I looked to the sliver haired man sitting by my side. He was carrying a pocket knife with words engraved Lightning. He looked back at me and said "Hey are you okay?" Slowly stood up and nodded.

before he noticed I woke up he quickly but the knife away hoping I wouldn't see it. "so, where are we?" he looked back and shrugged, he was as confused as me. He stood up and and assisted me up and we started walking together.

"Hey what's your name?" I looked at him straight in the eyes he looked like he lost something important but who knew what it was. "Lira, My name is Lira Archer." he responded back. "Lira?" I nodded and said "Lira I was named after my horoscope." he nodded and we continued walking again in silence. "What's your name?" he put his head down and responded "My name is Hope Estheim." that name is beautiful though I don't think he has some yet, I felt so hopeless and confused maybe I can change that one step at a time.

* * *

Lightning's view

I felt a powerful but hopeless presence just a few minutes ago, right now I was talking to the only person in dissidia who found his crystal but faded fighting.

"Lance how did you find your crystal?" he looked turn his eyes and responded of course we didn't have a physical form anymore we turn into crystal symbols for example mine was a pink crystal rose while his was a blood red cresent. "you don't magically find it on the ground."

I looked back at he put his head down and added more "I found my crystal reading a book."

I looked at him and asked for the book and saw it was a fairytale called the book of Dissidia it mentioned the memory loss, crystal, and even what happened in all the cycles it even had my name Lightning Claire Farron. "How did this help you." he responded back feeling as depressed and hopeless as ever. "This was my favorite story when I was a kid I always read it with my friend."

I looked at him with sympathy as he looked like he was tearing up. "I saw her just recently went she was transported she's caught up in this mess now and there's no taking it back." Tears started to escaped his chocolate brown eyes then he continued "Your crystal is something that help you remenber it can't be found by yourself."

I looked at the rest of the people who faded along with me fighting off the manikins, Yuna, Tifa, Laguna. I the journey they were happy but they were so depressed and saw spirits who probably beem here for a while like Lance and a girl with a brown long braided ponytail.(Aerith/Aeris) maybe i'll never get my crystal maybe I'll be stuck here forever.

* * *

Me:Well I hated writing this chapter and I want to go to the parts I've been planning for a while but I have to go through stuff like this.-sigh-

Lightning:Okay now we understand who your talking to but what did you mean by Hoperai ish?

Me: Well it's a pairing with Hope and ...

Lightning:What?

Me:-gulps- You.

Hope/Lightning:-blushes- WHAT?

Lightning: You have 3 seconds to run. 3...

Me:-starts running- Lightning:2,1 -starts chasing me-

Lira:-sweat drops- Well I guess if the author was here she would say. -mimicks my voice- "I '_hoped'_ you liked it and I '_hope'_ you leave me a review."

Hope: Hey are you making puns with my name.

Lira: Maybe.


	3. New Beginnings

Lira: Hi everyone.

Hope: What are you doing?

Lira: Lightning is still chasing the author, so I'm taking her place.

Hope: Oh, okay.

Lira: So anyways, I hope you enjoy-and don't be shy to leave a review.

Lightning: -Sits back down with a smile on her face-

Me: -drags my self to the room with lots of scars- Seriously no one's reviewed  
yet. -faints-

* * *

Protection

By: PeachyPockii/Haikairi

Lira's View

While walking with Hope, I looked through my pockets for hints-but all I had  
was a staff. I sighed;how was I going to find my crystal like this: lost and  
ironically hopeless with a man named Hope. Why was I brought here to fight? I  
had no special talents that I remembered or knew of. I once again looked at Hope;  
he was holding a boomerang, ready to fight, and he carefully hid his knife in  
his back pocket. Lightning; that word rang in my head. It was probably a clue  
for him; if I never found mine, I at least wanted him and everyone else to find  
their crystals.

"Hey kid, are you okay?" I flinched he must of noticed because he caught me off  
guard, I nodded and continued walking as I saw Cosmos.

"Welcome warriors." She probably talking about Hope and I, though I thought  
there would be more of us.

"Where are the others?" I asked as confused as ever; I did just lose my  
memories a few hours ago.

Cosmos responded by showing us a portal with various images of people, a  
majority of men. "The cycle has already begun." In various images, there were  
people attacking using spells and magic. In one image, it showed a  
huge display of a person freezing a man's feet to the ground to cause

disability.

Hope and I exchanged glances of fear before he replied, asking a question. "How do we  
stand up to that?" he was of course referring to the powerful display of

magic.

Cosmos started focusing on her hands, mumbling once in a while. Her hands started  
glowing blue, and got brighter-the more time it took, the shinier and more  
radiant it looked. She quickly separated her hands and the magic shifted to  
two smaller sizes, and she sent them flying to us. Though it wasn't as painful  
as I thought it would be, it actually felt energizing and I felt powerful. I  
looked right at Hope's hands he was delicately holding a flare of fire his  
features indicated that he was calm but I saw his eyes secretly sparkle in  
amazement, like a little girl looking at amusement park (ironically in this  
situation, it's anything but.) I tried it only to conjure a tiny flame that blew  
away almost immediately, I put my head down in embarrassment and saw Hope look  
at me with an it's okay look and Cosmos looking at me "Don't underestimate  
yourself Lira." What does that mean? I mean, I could barely cast a simple water  
spell without it evaporating instantly. Why was I chosen to fight?

* * *

Hope's View

Lightning... that word continually rang through my head. I heard a feminine  
voice, "Lightning: it only destroys." I looked over at Lira; though  
it was feminine it wasn't her's, it sounded more mature-not to say she's  
immature, I just meant it sounds older. Lightning... Lightning...

Lightning...

"Hope, are you okay?" I nodded as I pulled myself out of my trance. I wondered what  
kind of magic she could use? Obliviously Lira couldn't use magic well, but I saw  
the potential for it. Fighting didn't seem to be her best feature, so  
what was?

"Hope, you're dozing again." I flinched as I saw we had already arrived-a  
plain desert, a sky that was shades of yellow, orange, pink and blue, and the sun  
was on horizon, just on the verge of setting. I looked back to the way we  
walked through; the portal disappeared no where to be seen.

"I guess the journey begins." I saw Lira give a genuine yet nervous smile.

"Yeah I guess." I gave back a nervous chuckle along with a smile as we watched  
the sun; the sky was a little more blue now, and we saw a couple of stars set out on  
the sky.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Lira was sitting on one of the large boulders scattered  
over the dessert. "Want to join me, Hope?"

"Sure." I climbed over the top of the boulder and joined her as we watched the  
horizon. We watched for a good fifteen minutes; by then the stars were shining and the moon had replaced the sun. I heard a yawn coming from Lira; her eyes were kind of baggy.

"Hey kid, maybe you should sleep." She nodded as she saw rock arc, and she gently brushed through her skirt and sat down there, though she didn't close hereyes.

"What's wrong?"

She replied tiredly barely managed to stay awake. "Can't we be ambushed?" She was right, but I didn't want her to stay awake-we  
had a big journey ahead, and the last thing I needed was for both of us to be

exhausted.

"Don't worry, I'll take watch." She looked concerned but nodded anyways, then  
closed her eyes and leaned on the arc.

When I knew she was asleep, I pulled the mysterious knife from my pocket, trying my best to remember why I had it. Lightning... It only destroys. Those word continued to ring through my head. Lightning... what could it mean?

* * *

Lira's View

I secretly watched him holding the knife; he was  
mumbling the same word. "Lightning"-he did it constantly, over and over again.  
I smiled in the inside. He needs to find the hope he was named for. I know he  
doesn't want to talk about it but maybe later I still have problems I need to  
solve on my own-like how to survive.

* * *

Me: Well I don't know about you but for me it's the last day of spring break,  
and anyways thanks for reading and Thanks to my beta Holly-Batali who I still  
need to send this to.

Lira: So this is probably going to take longer to publish right?

Me: Right.

-Group Cheer-

Me: Hey!

Lance: Well you did freeze me and Lightning crystal and made Hope and Lira  
lose there memories.

Me: -sweat drop- When were you here?

Lance:-Shocked- I was always here how could you not notice your own OC.

Me: Well you are you never talk and you don't seem to do much in these author

notes.

Lance: Well your the one who writes what I say.

Me: True, but anyways bye.

(Ps: Later in the story Lightning will have a huge role but not in the early  
chapters maybe in the next chapter(s).)  
Edit: My beta fixed the grammar mistakes and errors and I'm thinking of making it an Hoperai. 5/11/12


	4. Getting Along

Me: -Drawing HopeRai picture during class.- Hey does this look cute?  
Classmate: -looks- Aww it looks so cute can you draw me one?(using her squealing voice.)  
Me: Sure. -Draws a copy-  
Classmate: How did you come up with these.  
Me:I didn't there from Final Fantasy XIII.  
Classmate: Oh, I've heard of that. I bet they're the best couple in the game.  
Me: There not even a couple but I pair them up together.  
Classmate: What are their names?  
Me: Lightning and Hope.  
Classmate:-points at Lightning- That's Hope, right?  
-Lightning comes bursting through the door and roundhouse kicks her unconscious.-  
Lightning: Every mother ***ing time!  
(It happened to me during class...expect for the Lightning part which I wished happened.)

* * *

Protection

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Square Enix does if I did FFXIII-2 wouldn't have a cliffhanger ending and HopeRai would be canon.  
By: Haikairi/PeachyPockii

Hope's View  
I slowly opened my eyes and saw the desert sand along with the various scattered rock you would see time from time. I looked up and saw Lira up and ready to go; not really in a fighting pose, she was standing with her left arm in back of her holding her right and she was casually gripping on to her brown and light yellow staff.  
"I guess you're finally awake." She chuckled while she crossed her arms, I nodded and made a barely audible yawn I quickly grabbed my boomerang out of my back pocket and slowly stood up, dusting sand off of my pants and white shirt. I looked around and saw the sun, barely up and to the east.

"We have a long journey ahead." Lira nodded seriously and we headed off.

Lira's View

Hope and I headed east; I was deep in thought; the man next to me looked so strong and handsome (no, Lira doesn't like him.) his messy silver hair sometimes blowing in the hot dessert wind-he probably had someone he was trying to protect, obliviously having to do with the knife. I tried to act as positive as possible; the last thing we need to a depressed person, right? I looked around-nothing much, It was very quiet no signs of life or people just rocks and sand. I guess this is good yet I feel so bored well it's better than being attacked, especially since I can't use it without it evaporating or something. I looked at my wooden staff carved to look flower like with the same yellow crystal that I have on my pendant. I look at the engravings on the side of staff: "Lira Archer" one of the only things I remember about my past in the other world beside my age, gender, basically the obvious thing that almost everyone could tell.

"So you name means balance in horoscope terms." I was so happy he broke the ice it was about to get awkwardly silent. I responded happily with a smile.

"Yeah it does-it's short of Libra." he chuckled and I added more "I like your name, Hope." His full name meant 'hope is home', and it had a lot of meaning to it in my opinion. He put his head down he said in a low voice, "Oh." He looked downright hopeless, and I felt guilt clawing me in the inside.

"I'm sorry it's just.." Before I could finish he added more.

"It's just I need to find some hope." I nodded mutely and started walking back into silence; great, I made things worse. I mentally face palmed myself and sighed. I looked at the sky; it was still early, about an hour passed by of us walking. I stared at Hope-even in this intense dessert heat he didn't break a sweat. I looked at hands, warm and moist just what I expected I tried cast a small water spell but it even reached my skin it evaporated faster than usual; great just what I needed. Hope saw my attempt at this and quickly conjured up water and slowly aimed it at my hands almost instantly cooling them down.  
"You just need a little practice." again using his calm sympathetic voice. It seems like he's been through this before.

"How do you do it?"

"I don't know; it's natural to me, like I used this type of power before but I don't know how or when-I just did it." That response was surprising it sounded beautiful in my point of view, it even gave me a little smile, though I smiled a lot during this journey even though it was only 1 or 2 days it wasn't fake it was a smile pure of heart.

"I wished that was the same with me." He smile for awhile and then stopped.

"I'm sorry about earlier." I bowed my head for showing I was sorry, he put his hand on my head rustling my ebony hair.

"It's okay kid I just over reacted." I felt happy as I felt the guilt fade away as it was replaced with pleasure.

"It just this is a lot pressure for us, It's even harder because I don't know who I am." I sounded like he was the apologizing even though I was the one who said sorry.

"Don't worry." I said with a load of confidence that I certainly didn't feel. "We'll make it through and find the hope we need together." he gave another happy/nervous chuckle, I guess everything will be alright.

* * *

Lightning's View  
I looked around my surrounds columns with crystal and I flinched as the book started glowing. "Hey, what's going on!"

I saw Lance, well at least his spirit, who walked towards me and told me, "Don't worry it's natural." He opened a the book and some of the blank pages were filled with writings and illustrations.

I gave him a quizzical look "What happened?"

"This isn't an ordinary book-it updates time from time." he passed me the book and I read it:

Ut novum cyclum incipit Omnis iam coepit ibi iter duo novum Heroes  
Spes Estheim et Lira Archer.  
Duo bellatores incipiunt in ibi iter iam adversus motus damnum  
sed adhuc administrat ut proactive et administrat ad esse fortis,  
iam direxerunt ad lucrum singulis aliis fiduciam in primum quattuor dies sed expectat.  
paulo facit puella scire illa suus qui -.

"Oh yeah, I forgot this is the language in Lost time." he translated the book into English:

As the new cycle begins, everyone has already begun their journey but two new Heroes  
Hope Estheim and Lira Archer.  
The two warriors begin in their journey they have already faced emotional damage  
but she still manages to keep proactive and he manages to be brave,  
they already managed to gain each other's trust in the first four days but more awaits.  
little does the girl know she's the one who will -.

"She will what?" He just shrugged.

"It was scratched off the text" I looked at the pictures of the two peoples, Lira had hair similar to mine but ebony, she had pretty chocolate brown eyes similar to Lance's and fair skin again similar to his. I looked at man he had messy silver hair, sweet green eyes and light skin; he seemed around his mid twenties, sighed she must be the one Lance promised to protect hopefully the man can help. Hopefully in the next cycle they'll be the lucky ones who revive they'll need protection.

* * *

Me: Well anyway R/R and the language they write in is Latin.  
Lightning: Are you really going to make this a HopeRai?  
Me: Not sure maybe.  
Lightning:-Sigh- Why it's not like he's likes me right -blushes-  
Hope:-blushes- Right!  
Lira:-Stares suspiciously and raises eyebrow-  
Lance:-sarcastically- Right.

(Anyway I'm a diehard HopeRai fan, pedophile or not! Though I hated AmuTo for that reason before I played FFXIII. Oh the irony.)


	5. Ambushed

Lira:OH!

Lightning:Please don't tell me what I think this is.

Lance: The scary thing is that it's hot if your in to this sort of thing like the author.

Me: Hey!

Hope:-comes overs- Hey what are you guys looking at?

Lightning: -covers Hope's eyes- Nothing! Your too young to see.

Hope: Seriously what's going on? Light-san!

Lance: Technically he's at least three years older than you Light.

Lightning: Shut up!

Lira: Well at least we know the author isn't the only crazed fan and Lance was right.

Me: Hey!

Hope: Guys whats going on, whats Lance right about.

Lira/Lance: Nothing!

Me: Well anyways if you review I give you a virtual cookie. Enjoy!

(Based off a picture from SchizoCheese expect Lira was suppose to be Vanille and Lance is suppose to be Fang.)

Protection

By: Haikairi/PeachyPockii

Lira's View

It's about late morning by the we stop to take a break from walk, I quietly let out huff and puffs of air through my mouth. I try to cast a quick water spell to quench my thrist, tough magic gave us the abiltiy to feed of it so we don't have to worry about hunger or dehydration it's always a good idea to cool down one in a while. Of course I have to drink it as soon as possible, one because I still don't have the magic idea down, two the intense heat will evaporate it twice as fast. I saw Hope look at me as he gave me a smirk.

"Ready for training Archer?"

"Training really!"I say as enthusiastic as possible, training is just what I need to survive around here.

"Yeah i mean it." he said as he cast a small flame towards my direction, it gave me a little burn around my waist but it was bearable.

"Hey what was that for?" I started rubbing my waist it did vanish instantly thanks to Cosmos but it still could of been worst.

"Haven't you heard of sparring?" he said with alot of sarcasm, I stood up hatily before another flame spell hit me I quickly grab my staff delefcting the small electric beam which went back at him he still kept his seriousness but I could tell he was literally shocked. He heal his burn mark then quickly changed from magic to melee he got his boomerang and threw it as fast as the wind tough it looked like is missed alot, I was happy that now he can't use it anymore but something was wrong I saw a smirk on the man's face then afterwards I realised, they come back, I fely pain in my right calf as I fell down on my knees, summoned a strong wind that blew me away a couple of feet. I stood up as my leg's minor injury began to sting me but dissappear almost immedialtly. I charged at him while swigging my staff but he easily dodged with no sweat.

"You call that an attack" he said mockingly almost provoking me, he threw his boomerang at me a couple times before tossing me in the air creating a huge cloud of dust. I feel light headed as I get up one me but it's futile I can't keep up. I started to get out of breathe as the attacks ceased not even using his magic to cure me, something was wrong, as the dust cleared up.

I looked and saw Hope with a bunch of scars and blood dripping from them. "Hope!" I screamed louder than I thought I could, I saw a man in huge sliver armor with a purple cape behind him he weilded a huge sliver sword.

He looked at me with a bloodthristhy posture, well I couldn't tell how he looked like due to his helmet but I saw him closing in to me. I grabbed my staff just for him to make knock it off my hands and make a huge mark on my right arm disabling it making it useless. I tried grabbing my staff with my left hand but my position was wobbly and my grip was loose. I guess this is how it ends I gave a smile, I saw Hope still breathing but not for long he was to damaged to make it. It ends in the beginning, I'm sorry hope, I saw my memories flash before my tough there wasn't much as I expected, I was ready for the death blow I saw a long lance stop it.

" If you pick on the weaklings you might as well fight me." a man with purple dragon like armor was behind the man about to kill me, his armor was slightly dented for unknown reasons but he seemed well rested and ready to fight.

"Aeroga!" he casted a strong wind the blew the sliver armor man a distance large enough for me to bring hope to safety I ran towards Hope dragging him by the shoulder to a large rock about three time bigger than me. Hope was a little heavy but I mangaded to carry him to safety.

Firaga! I heard a battle cry and saw a huge display of flames flying through the air. I touch Hope's arm looking for a pulse; it took seconds but I feel his slow heart beat.

I looked at the battle situation again the purple man and the sliver man started to visiouly swinging their weapons only causing dents in their armor. Then the purple man jumped high in the air using aero to make it even higher than usaul he then barely hit him in the head and the armor's pressure caused him to collapse on him.

"I had enough of this." pointing his lance to the other man's head.

"Me too." he gave a smirk and disappeared in a portal.

He quickly ran to the boulder we hid behind checking on us.

"Hey kid are you okay?"

"Yeah I guess." I sighed why do they always call me kid. took out my left hand and said.

"Lira Archer, thanks for the help."

He shook my hand saying his name. "Kain Highwind, no problem."(Remenber I don't know how they act please help me with this.)

I just remenbered about Hope and felt his pulse, barely hanging on to his life. "Oh no."

"He's not okay isn't he." I nodded my head scared, not knowing what to do.

"You can heal him right?" I said hopefully but the expression on his face said other wise.

"Sorry kid my magic can only heal myself."

"Potions." I asked.

"Down to the last drop." he said sadly bringing up a empty potion bottle. "I'm sorry kid, I guess this is it."

I knew there had to be a way to help him, obvisiously he's in no condition to heal himself. "Lira." me mumbled while thrasing around.

"No it isn't it, I can't just leave him."

"Kid it's..."

before he finished I said "It's not over he came make it."

My hands started to glow and I reached for Hope. "Curaga!" I shouted A radiant beam of light shot out of my hand and into lines the next moment his sacrs and wounds dissappeared, he looked healthier than ever. I felt his heart beat, progressing normally. How did I do that? I tought to myself.

"We should rest here." I heard elements of surprise in his voice, he was as shocked as me, he gracifully did a high jump and landed on the top of the boulder.

"I'll take watch." he said with priority, put Hope in a better position to rest then sat down and rested my head on the large rock.

* * *

Me: So how was it? I hated reapeating man alot and I don't think this was a good chapter in my opinion. Well anyway thanks for reading imma go enjoy, my friday now.

Lira:-Bring out a chair and popcorn-

Me: What are you doing?

Lira: watching the others this is highly entertaining.

Lightning: Lance turn if off!

Lance: I can't I don't know how to use a laptop. -Accidently freezes the screen-

Hope:Light-san seriously what's going on I can't see.

Me:-gets out icecream- Well I guess your right. Well anyways bye.

(Sorry for the delay the beat sent this days ago but it got cut off went he combined it from chapter 4 so this isn't corrected.)Yes I know Kain is OOC.)


	6. Day Dreaming

Hope: Hey Light have you seen the author.

Lightning: Last thing I heard she said something about Algebra then went to use the laptop and never came out of her room.

- both walks in my room-

Me:-has headphones on and head is down on computer- Freaking Algebra Upgrade.

Lance: She's been like this even since level one.

Hope: Is it that bad?

Lance: I don't know, It can't be that bad. -takes off cable-

-few minutes later.-

Lira: Hey guys there you.

Lance: Freaking algebra upgrade.

Lira:-sweatdrop- I don't want to know what happened.

(Yes algebra upgrade is that bad well in my opinion.)

Disclaimer: I don't not own or make profit for this story or from the story it's obvious I don't own Final Fantasy or any of the characters beside the Oc's which I'd probably never make profit of.

* * *

Protection

By:PeachyPockii/Haikairi

Huh where am I? I appeared to be in a huge light red rose platform with sliver lining shaped like a decagon I tried looking at the sky it was fake and virtual, columns surrounded me of every corner with crystal on the top not bigger than two fist. The crystals took shapes of various shapes, a light red angelic wing, a light blue snowflake, a purple sphere, a pink rose and a darker yellow flame, I looked around the one that caught my eye was a column with a blood red crescent tough that wasn't what caught my was a floating book I squinted and saw the title Legend of Dissidia, for a while I saw a little girl and a teenage boy reading and laughing, wind blowing in their hair, birds chirping and leaves falling from the tree behind them, I went back to the current situation and I started to hear a voice.

"Wake up." I started shuffling as I slowly opened my eyes, I saw a man with dragon like armor, I let out a small groan as I recalled what happened yesterday, Sparring, Getting ambushed, A mysterious man saving our lives, What was his name again? His name it was Kain right? and Hope almost dying, Hope almost dying.

"Hope!" I screamed as I hastily stood up, Hope walked from behind Kain.

"Don't worry I'm okay." he said reassuringly. I sighed in relief knowing he was safe.

"You scared me Hope you were almost a goner." I said.

"If it wasn't for you I would have been if it wasn't for you." I remembered the memory of me healing Hope when he was near fading, I looked at my hands very dainty compared to the other but a couple of rough parts near the fingers tips it was actually as hard as stone but that was about it.

"If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have been ambushed." I said, we could of went on then Kain thankfully interrupted.

"So why are you guys heading east towards Order's Sanctuary?" he asked. "There's nothing really worth while to do there, not anymore at least."

I saw him clutch something in hand but hiding it behind his back I observed it closely and saw a glowing pinkish red petal coming out of it.(Yes he kept the rose for reasons I tough it would be sweet and he kept maps that Laguna made to navigate through Dissidia okay?) I don't question it due to the fact I don't want to die today. No they probably won't kill me but I don't want to mess with two guys who are 9x better than me at athletics, magic and weaponry.

"Order's Sanctuary?" Hope asked "To be honest we don't know where we're going we just went to one direction and followed." (No not that One Direction.)

"You have no plans." Saying a little bit annoyed.

We both put our heads in defeat meaning, yes we don't have a plan, we what do you expect one we don't have a single map, two I have no idea what to do so I just followed Hope so yeah. I swore he was twitching under the dragon like helmet.

Hope again responded. "Okay so what what's your plan Kain?" They both observed the map making schedules and things necessary to keep on track, I watched them keep talking on and on about the best route, location to stay and the places to keep away from to avoid unnecessary encounters. I felt my eyes getting heavy and heavy as they continued to keep talking. 'Stay awake Lira.' I thought to myself 'Stay awake' well it did work well kind of I saw the strange place with the columns but I saw Hope and Kain talking about plan but I saw they're crystal on columns behind them, I try my best to keep calm and I walk towards the guys. "There's a moogle shop there and a hidden cave but there's just to of Chaos's Warriors to go there." I heard Kain talking back to Hope. I felt an huge electric shock run through my body.

Hope's View

While looking through the papers I noticed at enthusiastic girl out of the conversation I saw her dozing off day dreaming.

"How about this place?" I pointed to a location on the map.

"There's a moogle shop there and a hidden cave but there's just to of Chaos's Warriors to go there."I paused when I saw Kain stop talking I saw Lira stood up but she had an electrical current in her hand.

"Run" I leaped to a near by rock as I saw a lira causing a huge powerful energy but it wasn't aimed at us it was aimed towards herself.

"Thundaja." she muttered I started a her she fell flat on the sand.

"Lira!" I said while running towards her, she had burn mark all over her chest. "Are you okay?"

She slowly opened her eyes as she said "Yes I am." still managing to keep a smile on her face.

"Kain do you have any idea of what happened?"

Kain nodded no as I was thinking of a logical explanation.

* * *

Lance's View

while talking to Lightning I saw a someone in the middle of the pillar, wait it's Lira, I recognize the ebony curls anywhere, she looked lost and confused. 'Oh no she didn't fade didn't she' I looked in the book and sighed in relief. She looked at us then started walking our way

"NO!" I shouted but it was too late she past the barrier.

* * *

Me: Hello Everyone.

-awkward silence here-

Me: What? -plainly-

Lightning: What happened to the ahem, Haii everyone or Hey everyone or even Hola Como Estas?

Me: I don't know and when did I say Hola?

Lightning: Never mind.

Hope: I think she lost her inspiration is this a bad thing.

Lira: I don't know, is it a bad thing.

Lance: Probably but meh she'll get over this.

(Yes well I was uninspired while writing why it's a long story well don't worry It's back I hope well anyways thanks for reading and please review.


End file.
